Diplomacy
by Bishonen'sFoxyMiko
Summary: Soon after Kagome was through with the Shikon, Kagome's sent to Cabalcade in the Shin Makoku and told that she’s the Reincarnation of their Former Queen. Her new Advisers say she must marry the Maoh for peace between their countries. More inside...


Disclaimer: I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh or Inuyasha. They belong to their rightful owners and creators.

AN: This is in request of Numberman123 of him/her wanting a Kyo Kara Maoh/Inuyasha Xover with Kagome being pairing with Wolfram, Conrad, or Gunter. But since Wolfram is already with Yuuri and I can't quite get a good idea for a Gunter/Kagome pairing, I had decided, with Death By Squishy's word, to make a Conrad/Kagome pairing. Also this one-shot is slightly AU.

Hope you guys enjoy.

New Author Note: I decided to post this to help increase the Kyo Kara Maoh/Inuyasha Xovers and also let others have better access to this oneshot rather than look for it in my Oneshot series "Lovers of a Miko".

Again, hope you guys enjoy.

/\/\/\/\/\

**Category: Crossover**

**Anime(s): Inuyasha/Kyo Kara Maoh**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairing: Kagome/Conrad **

**Summary: Soon after Kagome was through with the Shikon, Kagome was sent to Cabalcade in the Demon World and is told that she's the Reincarnation of their Former Queen. Her new Advisors request her to go to the New Makoku to declare peace through a diplomatic marriage. What will happen if Kagome meets Conrad and falls in love with him? What will Yuri do especially when he's already engaged to Wolfram? **

_**Diplomacy**_

How Kagome's life took an unexpected turn, she had no idea but one thing was for sure… she didn't like it one iota. After defeating Naraku and completing the Shikon, Midoriko had sent her to the Demon World. Once arriving in the Human Kingdom, Cabalcade of the Demon World, she's taken to the castle immediately because of her black hair and dark eyes.

But when one of the advisors of the kingdom got a good look at her, they then say that she's the reincarnation of their former queen. And not even a month later, they say that she has to go to the Demon city, New Makoku to declare peace through a diplomatic marriage that was arranged by the said Advisors.

"Damn old geezers. They never even _asked_ if I agreed to this stupid marriage." Kagome muttered as she stared at the fire with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Concerned with her safety, two of her wisest Advisors volunteered to escort her to the Demon Kingdom of New Makoku, along with a couple of their best guards and Kagome's servant girl and her younger sister soon after they had received word from the Maoh that they await for her arrival.

Kagome's servant girl, Freda and her little sister, Alexis were very nice and Kagome made friends with them quickly. Freda was a girl about her age with long dark blue hair and burgundy eyes while her little sister, Alexis had light blue hair and sugar pink eyes and was about eight years old in age. The little girl was such a sweetheart that Kagome took to her immediately and Alexis always followed her like a little hatchling following it's mother.

(Hehe, like Kisa always follows Tohru from Fruits Basket^^)

Freda had said that it was her way of showing just how much her little sister admired her. She had also said that she had always dreamed of meeting the queen of Cabalcade.

Anyways, Kagome was currently sitting in front of their campfire with Alexis resting her head on her lap with Freda sleeping beside her. Her two advisors were already asleep and one of their guards was taking the night watch.

During her first month in Cabalcade, she had already had her military men's graces and loyalty due to her leadership and knowledge in battle tactics and such (thanks to Sesshoumaru's teachings) so the guards who volunteered to didn't mind that she stay up.

The Maoh she was supposed to marry… she wondered what he was like. Her advisors said that he was a kind lord to his people. They had also said she wouldn't be able to get out of the marriage since it was for the sake of peace between her Kingdom and his. It didn't matter to her anymore. She would find a way around it, no matter what they say.

"Your Majesty… it's getting late and we'll be arriving in New Makoku by noon tomorrow. So it's best to get as much sleep as you can, milady." The guard said before switching places with another guard who just woke up for his watch.

Nodding her head, Kagome answered, "Alright. Thank you." And with that, Kagome laid her self down, without stirring Alexis from her slumber, to let herself be dozed to sleep with a warm blanket wrapped around her to ward of the chilling early winter breeze.

(for those of you who are wondering, Kagome had stayed in the Human Kingdom for a month and she and her current group have traveled for about close to a month)

/\/\/\/\/\

Back in New Makoku, Yuri was still awake when Gunter and Conrad went to check on him. When they had all received the letter from the Advisors of Cabalcade about making peace through a diplomatic marriage with their future Queen. They knew that Yuri had enough on his hands with being engaged to Wolfram.

Not to mention the same blond boy practically blew his top when he heard the news and proposition. And with the fact that they didn't know what the future human queen was like. They had said that she had remarkable beauty and was extremely kind. And then again, most would exaggerate for things like this.

Thinking that his majesty was worrying more than he should about the matter, Gunter walked up to Yuri's side and said, "Don't worry, your Highness. All will be well. It is only a diplomatic wedding, after all. It's not unheard of for a king to take a mistress… or in your case, Lord Wolfram can still be your lover while you are still married to the future queen of Cabalcade."

Yuri looked at Gunter like he was nuts and spoke, "How can I marry a girl I don't even know! And even if I _were_ to marry her, it would go against me to be with Wolfram while still married to her! A real man should ALWAYS be honest and true to his spouse."

"Calm down, Yuri. We'll work something out. She will be arriving at noon tomorrow and I'm certain that she probably feels the same way as well about the marriage. The two of you can talk it out and see what else you can do to make peace between us and the humans; to prevent a war from happening." Conrad laid his two cents on his thoughts. He himself never was a fan of diplomatic marriages since they always seemed so empty without any emotional love.

At Conrad's words, Yuri could only hope that was the case. Sure, before he had said that if he were to marry someone, he'd prefer a girl but after spending so much time with Wolfram, Yuri became accustomed to hearing and knowing that he was engaged. And was also used to the idea of being engaged to a boy.

He also hoped that the girl he was meeting was nice…

/\/\/\/\/\

By noon the next day, the first snowfall had reached to a reasonable level and made New Makoku look amazing when Kagome and her group had entered the gates to the Castle town of New Makoku. She was amazed the town's splendor when covered in snow but not as amazed how beautiful the castle was.

"Just ahead is Blood Pledge Castle, home of the current Maoh of New Makoku… your future husband." Her oldest of her advisors (who's about ninety years old) said, making Kagome's brow tick at the accusation of the Maoh being her future husband. I mean, they act as if that's the only way the humans and demons will be able to have peace.

Alexis, who was riding on the same horse as Kagome made a light frown, sharing her majesty's thoughts. Despite her age and her being mute, she was really smart and observant. And she only wanted the best for her majesty, which she also looked to as another sister.

Freda and Kagome's second advisor (who's in his twenties) also thought the same thing as well as the guards that came with them.

Once they had reached the castle, a lavender-haired man with purple eyes was waiting for them.

Gunter had volunteered to meet Cabalcade's future queen. When he saw the group, he was in awe at how beautiful the queen was with hair the same color as Yuri's but with eyes that were a deep sapphire color with specks of light gray. Her face was pale but in a healthy way and her body was well fit with finely toned muscles, under the disguising clothing that consisted of a dark hood and cloak with what looked like a violet Chinese ankle-length dress with slits that reached her hips while wearing a pair of black shorts that reached above mid-thigh. The trimming of the dress was a delicate blue. She wore pads on her knees and violet arm-warmers that reached a little above her bicep and wrapped around her delicate middle fingers (think of Genjo Sanzo's arm-warmers from Saiyuki). And lastly, she wore combat boots that reached the edge of her kneepads.

The outfit gave her a strong rebellious yet graceful look. It was an unusual outfit to wear in the winter, he thought until he noticed the bandages that had covered the skin of her shoulders and legs to keep from the cold. Her lithe but strong build made him wonder if she was a fighter or if she was skilled in some sort of fighting.

(Yes, for those of you who've read my Kougaiji/Kagome or my Gaara/Kagome pairing, the outfit Kagome is wearing is very similar to what she wears in those one-shots)

Coming out of his daze when the new human queen had stepped down from her horse with a light blue haired, sugar pink eyed child, Gunter greeted, "Ah, your Majesty, welcome to New Makoku. We have been awaiting your arrival."

After straightening Alexis's coat, Kagome looked up and smiled at Gunter and politely replied, "I thank you, kind sir. I apologize if we had made you wait too long."

Gunter was a bit shocked to hear that the woman before him was very polite and seemed kind with how she cared for the child that rode with her.

At the most, he was expecting someone who was rude, spoiled, and just downright bitchy. But here was a complete opposite of his expectations. And for that, he was glad since his king didn't need someone who wanted to marry him for the glory.

'Thank god she's not a total bitch' He thought. The woman giggled and he looked at her. "May I ask what amuses you my lady?" Kagome smiled. "I am only grateful that I am not a total bitch."

Gunter blushed. "Ah, my apologies for my not so internal monologue."

Kagome just softly giggled with Alexis and Freda while the three guards and two advisors with them just grumbled or frowned at the (what they thought) insult. But if their queen didn't feel like she was insulted there was no reason to bother.

After proper introductions, Gunter offered his hand to Kagome and said that he would lead her and her company to the Maoh. Setting her hand in his, Kagome thanked him as she let him lead the way while Alexis held her other hand with the rest of her company following and Freda following the closest.

Once they were inside, out of the cold, three maids came and collected their coats and cloaks before they continued their way to the Maoh.

Every maid and male servant they passed had stopped for a moment when they saw her, practically in awe at how beautiful she looked in her graceful yet regal way. When they finally reached the throne room, Gunter announced with ever-present smile, "Your Excellency, may I present the future Queen of Cabalcade, Lady Kagome."

Yuri, who sat haphazardly on his throne, looked to her and froze. He suddenly leapt from his seat, startling all of the advisors and friends who sat scattered around the room. He ran straight toward her, meeting her in the middle with a hug and the two began to chatter inanely, trying to cram ten years worth of memories into as many minutes.

To all that observed, it sounded like a couple of chirping monkeys, but Kagome and Yuri managed to make sense of all and they stood there in each others' embrace.

Gunter cleared his throat, gaining their attention. "May I enquire as to why you are embracing upon first meeting?"

Yuri reluctantly released her and grinned at Gunter. "Kagome and I have been friends for years, but it had been many since we've actually spoken."

Gunter clasped his hands together. "Ah, so it was destined to be true love!"

Kagome and Yuri snorted in laughter before the ever so possessive Wolfram forced the two of them apart and started spouting, "No touching Yuri so familiarly!" But before he could say that Yuri was his fiancé, his mother Cherri came up to introduce herself while giving good compliments on Kagome's clothes and how adorable Alexis was.

Wolfram was furious. There was no way he was going to let this wimpy looking skank of a queen wed Yuri. Especially when Yuri was engaged to him!

Cherri noticed the jealous look in her youngest son's eyes and smirked. "So Kagome, how long have you known King Yuri for?" Kagome tapped her chin in thought. "Probably about twelve years now, but we've been apart for the past five. Yuri and I were inseparable as kids."

"Really?" Cherri gushed.

Yuri then spoke, "Heh, yeah. Kagome was one of my first female friends."

Gunter decided to interrupt the reunion and suggested that Kagome was probably tired from her long travel and would probably want to freshen up and rest. Kagome's advisors fully agreed and Yuri saying that he and Conrad would come along to catch up for a bit.

Just as Wolfram was about to throw a bitch fit, Gwendal rolled his eyes and told Wolfram, "You're not the only person in his Excellency's life and his memories don't start with you." Wolfram just continued his bitchy nagging before Gwendal walked passed him saying, "Get over your self, Wolfram. I'm going to join his Excellency and the others. The Lady Kagome seems interesting if she knows our king." As he left Wolfram to stomp like a child that didn't get any candy.

With everyone else, Kagome had just finished explaining how Cabalcade had made her their queen because they had believed her to be the reincarnation of their former queen after Gunter had left her advisors and the guards to their rooms. Gwendal soon caught up with them just as Kagome told Gunter that it was all right for Freda and Alexis to stay in the same room as her.

Before leaving Kagome to rest, Yuri said that he'd see her at dinner and gave her a hug.

Once her door was closed, Conrad released an unnoticeable sigh. He had to admit that she was beautiful. And while he was listening to Yuri and Kagome talking about how their families were doing, Kagome seemed like a very nice person especially with how the little girl clinging to her looked at her with such admiration.

Her hair, that was held up in a high ponytail, was the same color as Yuri but had a blue tint to it and her eyes were sapphire with specks of gray. He also wondered what her hair would look like

Gwendal noticed Conrad's sigh and could tell that he seemed to have an attraction to the Lady Kagome. Although, he had to admit she was pretty and seemed like a nice person and looked like she was great with children.

But there was a reason she traveled here and it was to talk about her and Yuri's situation about marrying for the peace between the humans and Mazoku. If there wasn't a way for them to go around the marriage, then his brother didn't have a chance with her.

But one thing was for sure with all of them… they all (minus Wolfram) couldn't wait to get to know her better.

With Kagome in her room, Freda was going through Kagome's clothing for something she could wear at dinner while Kagome was unwrapping the bandages on her legs and shoulders that helped ward of the cold with Alexis's help. Kagome was very happy to see Yuri again after so many years and he looked really well.

While taking off her travel clothes to change into a more comfortable silken nightdress, she had to admit that she was surprised to know that he was the current Maoh of New Makoku. But… it also got her down a bit knowing that he was the one she was "supposed" to marry for the peace between humans and Mazoku.

Kagome knew she had to speak with Yuri about these matters. Julian, her eldest Advisor who came with her, took her for a naïve girl who doesn't understand the politics and such of the Noble and Royal. Thanks to Sesshoumaru when she helped him take care of Rin, Kagome was able to learn all she could about the politics and government among Nobles and Royalty.

Julian thought that just because she was new and inexperienced about being a queen, she didn't know that there were other ways to gain peace between races.

Kagome also had a feeling that Yuri would be in agreement with her about the matter.

It was decided, as she laid down with Alexis resting her head on her stomach for a pillow and Freda draping a simple but pretty dress over the vanity chair. At dinner she would discuss the so-called wedding plans between them.

And with that, as well as Freda saying that she was going to talk to Sinclair, Kagome' second and youngest advisor, Kagome lit her self doze off into a light sleep.

(For this next part, all credit goes to Death By Squishy because she helped out in writing this part)

She woke to the sound of something smashing and was instantly alert with Alexis startled a bit. Pulling a silken robe around her form, she walked out into the hallway and ducked as a vase made it's way toward her head. "Alright FREEZE!" She yelled making the two people in the hall froze up at the tone of authority.

She looked from Yuri to Wolfram (who was now holding a decorative china plate), and pointed at Wolfram. "You! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Wolfram sneered in indignation. "ME?! You're the one throwing yourself over my fiancée like a... a… WELL BRED HUSSY!"

A malicious glint took residence in Kagome's eyes. "Hussy huh? Not only have I known Yuri much, _much_ longer than you, I was also his first real girlfriend!"

Wolfram looked at Yuri with harsh eyes. "Is this true?" Yuri nodded slowly.

Wolfram let out a high pitched cry and threw the plate at his head, narrowly missing. "We were eight!" Yuri yelled in defense. "All we ever did was hold hands and share our lunches at school!"

Conrad was taking a nice stroll through the castle when he heard a crash. Running toward the noise he saw Yuri and Wolfram fighting and Kagome watching with barely contained anger from the side. He took a place next to her and idly spoke. "I see little Lord Brat has a bee in his bonnet about something."

Kagome looked at his briefly. "Yes, he was rather upset over the fact that I was Yuri's first girlfriend."

"Ah, what did he say when he first found out?" Conrad asked.

Kagome gave a small laugh. "It was more of a cry."

Yuri looked to Conrad and grinned as he moved in time to miss Gunter's favorite glass ornament. "I think you need to have a few words with your brother Conrad, he was particularly rude to Kagome."

Conrad looked at the girl. "Care to share?"

Kagome shrugged. "According to Wolfram, I am nothing more than a well bred hussy. It doesn't bother me much, as he is A VERY FEMININE LITTLE BRAT!" She yelled the last part so that Wolfram could hear her. Smirking in satisfaction when he turned on her, she pulled a small ofuda from her sleeve. As soon as he got close, she pasted it on his head and laughed at his immobilized form.

"You will be paralyzed for the next five minutes so listen and listen well. I am not here to steal Yuri from you, in fact I would like nothing more that to be your friend. If you continue to harass me, you will only gain a powerful enemy." She scowled. "Now, I would like you to think about this while I go and change for dinner." With that she gracefully stalked back into her room.

(Like I said, with what you just read, all credit goes to Death By Squishy)

Conrad and Yuri tried to hold in their laughter but alas they couldn't. Wolfram just looked too funny with frozen still with a piece of paper on his forehead. Once the paralyses wore off, it looked like Wolfram was going to give Kagome a piece of his mind until Conrad grabbed the back of his shirt and told him that he should get ready for dinner as well before dragging him off with Yuri following beside him.

When Kagome was finished sliding on the dress that Freda had left out for her with Alexis helping out in tying her anklet. The dress was a dark midnight blue color with a slit on one side that reached below mid-thigh and was halter styled. It very pretty dress that was simple yet appealing.

(You decide what shoes she wears. I picture her with simple short heels that match the dress)

Just as Kagome was finished with her hair and lip-gloss, a knock came to the door with Alexis gone to answer it. It seemed that Yuri decided be her escort to dinner. When he gave a playful bow, Kagome couldn't help but laugh before telling Alexis that she would return soon as she left.

On their way to the dinning hall, Kagome and Yuri joked a bit about this and that but right when they came into the dining hall, Kagome burst out in laughter when Yuri told about him being dressed in maids' clothing that were pink.

"Are You Serious?" Kagome asked when she was able to catch her breath. She knew that she was getting weird looks from everyone but she couldn't help it. The image of her best friend Yuri dressed in pink that were also of maids' clothing was just too funny not to laugh at.

"Oh, shut it! I had good reason for wearing those clothes in order to escape from Stoffel." Yuri spoke in defense. He knew that he shouldn't have told her about that. But then again, he could never hide anything from Kagome.

With a giggle, Kagome answered with mirth clearly shining from her eyes and a catty grin, "Right. Like the time when you heard about my first pet goldfish dying and you decided to dress up in a-" Kagome didn't get the chance to finish when Yuri hastily covered her mouth.

"Kagome, don't you dare utter a word about that." Yuri hissed threateningly. But despite threatening he tried to be, Kagome still had that mirthful expression on her face.

"Okay." She nodded. "I promise not to say a word."

"Freda?" Kagome beckoned her lady at arms over, who was standing at the doorway. She whispered something in her ear and Freda left the room, a muffled giggle following her. When she returned, she was carrying a rectangular object. She handed it to Kagome who smiled. "Thank you Freda." She said and handed the picture to Cherri. "I'll give you one guess who this sugarplum fairy is."

"KAGOME, NO!" Yuri cried out when Cherri had gasped in surprise.

"You made me promise not to utter a word, Yuri. You never made me promise not to _show_ what I was trying to talk about." Kagome smirked.

"Oh, Your Majesty, you looked so adorable!" Cherri gushed at the adorable image of a ten year old Yuri dressed in a pink tutu. She had never seen such a cute image before.

When Yuri tried to take the picture away, Cherri had handed it to Gwendal… knowing that her eldest son just _loved _cute things. Seeing the photo in Gwendal's hand made Yuri stop in his tracks, just waiting for the raven-haired commander to say something… _do_ something.

It started as a quiet rumble, and progressed into what sounded like a chuckle. For the first time in years, the tall near silent man laughed. It wasn't a 'haha that's kinda funny' laugh it was a 'oh my god I think I'm going to wet myself' laugh completed with teary eyes and clutched sides. The room was suddenly silent except for the laughter of the commander.

Breaking the silence among them, Conrad spoke, "Gwendal, it can't be that funny… can it?" But oh, was Conrad wrong. When he had finally laid his eyes on the photo of a young Yuri dressed in a pink tutu and was giving a ballet pose, he himself couldn't help burst out laughing like Gwendal.

Heck, even Gunter couldn't stop gushing at how cute Yuri looked. As for Wolfram…

He just stared dumbly at his oldest brother who by now had calmed down a bit from his laughter. When he himself was finally able to see this 'funny' picture of Yuri… Wolfram couldn't help laugh a little and ask Kagome, "Can you get Yuri to dress like this again?" He decided that he would like to start over with this girl. She seemed nice… and plus, it became clear to him that the relationship between the two was like a bond siblings shared… despite that the two had a very close relationship together when they were children.

"Maybe, someday." Kagome grinned.

"NO! I _refuse_! Come on, Kagome. Let's eat." Yuri grumbled, red as a cherry, wanting to change the subject as he pulled up a seat for himself.

Agreeing that she was getting hungry and that she would relent for embarrassing Yuri any longer, Kagome took a seat between her childhood friend and Cherri. Only for Conrad to stand to he could pull out the chair for her.

Other than that, dinner was pretty peaceful with light chatter in Yuri and Kagome sharing most of their memories. Conrad was amazed kind Kagome was… not to mention she had a very beautiful smile.

But as dinner came to a close, Kagome sense Julian coming towards them as the servants gathered the dishes to make way for the dessert. She turned to Yuri, "You remember that so called marriage we have to go through if we wanted to make the peace between Humans and Mazoku official…"

Hearing the serious tone in her voice, Yuri became serious, saying, "Yeah. It will be difficult since I'm already engaged… and it would feel kind of wrong to marry someone who's like a sibling to you." At this, he sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

Kagome raised a brow as she said, "So you don't want to go through with it, do you?"

"Nope. You?" Yuri spoke shortly.

"Not in the least. Julian may think I don't know it but there are other ways to gaining peace other than through diplomatic marriages." By this time, old man Julian had already walked in and heard what Kagome had said. She may not have been able to see it but the others saw his reaction and thought that he was to have an aneurysm with how he had froze in the doorway at his queen's words.

Yuri's face took on a lighter look. "Is there really a way around this?"

Kagome nodded. "Oh yes, there are many other options; a peace treaty, we could have a castle built on each others lands, or I could always hope to fall in love with someone from New Makoku and then we could marry."

Gwendal notice the light blush on his brother's cheeks. It was obvious of what Conrad was thinking. Then again… he may not be an expert in matchmaking, but Kagome and Conrad did look good together.

Julian then took this time to make him self known by speaking, "Milady! I assure you that the only way for this peace to be official is if you marry the Maoh and no one else. There is no other way!"

Everyone then knew that he was up to something. Probably trying to use Kagome as a figurehead while he was ruling for his own personal gain. All of their thoughts were cut short as they saw Kagome stand and walk toward the window that was next to Conrad. After a long pause, Kagome spoke, "Julian… please know that I may be new to being a queen and all but I am not some naïve little girl who doesn't know the working of politics among Nobility."

Julian faltered before Kagome continued, "I had an older demon brother who was a very wise and noble lord of his lands and he had taught me everything that I needed to know about government, politics, and battle tactics." She then turned to Julian's direction, "I know that you only have my best interests in mind and you want me to marry someone who will most likely take good care of me. You don't have to worry about anything like that…"

Julian bit his tongue. "Yes my Lady, I will discuss this matter with the elders but I doubt that they will approve." Kagome smiled softly. "They can say all they like, at the end of the day I am Queen and I will have final say in what happens in my life."

By the time it was already time for them to turn in for the night, Conrad couldn't get the image of Kagome out if his mind. The way she stood at the window with the moonlight shining down on her, giving her an ethereal glow. She was very beautiful, yes… and she held a high authority that rivaled any nobleman's. She was truly a kind queen.

With a sigh, Conrad turned in his bed and tried to get some sleep… not knowing that the very woman he was thinking of would plague his dreams.

/\/\/\/\/\

While Conrad was thinking of Kagome, our favorite queen miko was taking an evening stroll with Alexis following close behind. For some reason she and the little girl couldn't sleep. So after changing into a set of warm training clothing with her long sword (which is about six feet long for the blade) in hand and Alexis dressed up in her own warm attire, the two had set out to look for a place Kagome could practice her sword.

Down one hall, the two of them kept hearing a clicking sound. Thinking that it was something cute or pretty like a fairy, Alexis took Kagome's hand before leading her to where she heard the sound the most. Kagome didn't know where the little girl was taking her.

The route they were taking looked like it was taking them to the library. The clicking got louder the deeper the two girls went into the library. Upon reaching the sound of the clicking, Kagome gasped. "Gwendal, what are you doing?"

The clicking then stopped with Gwendal looking at Kagome and Alexis with wide eyes. Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. Right in front of her… was a full grown male Mazoku who was _knitting_. And from the looks of the few yarn-made stuffed animals around him and on the shelves close to him… Kagome could only conclude that Gwendal was the one who made them.

But strangely enough, Kagome found Gwendal knitting kinda cute. It wasn't everyday that you found a skilled soldier like him be so skilled in such a feminine activity.

This wasn't good… not only did Gunter find out about his "cleaning method", but for the queen, Lady Kagome to find out about it too? For some women, he was sure that it was degrading to see a full-grown man knitting but…

Putting away his knitting needles hastily, Gwendal stood. "Lady Kagome! W-what are you doing up so late? I-is there something you need?"

"Um… Alexis and I couldn't sleep and just heard a clicking sound when we were looking for someplace where I could do a little nightly training. We didn't know that it was you knitting." As Kagome said this, Alexis went over to one of the shelves that had a pink bear with white angel wings.

Gwendal saw the light blue haired girl set her eyes on the stuffed toy so he picked it up from its place and kneeled to hand it to her. Alexis just hugged the stuffed bear before wrapping her arms around Gwendal's neck in thanks. The action itself made the raven-haired commander blush slightly at how cute Alexis was before he returned the gesture by wrapping his arms around her small form.

Kagome couldn't help but smile at this. Sometimes, Kagome had a thing for big strong guys who liked cute things. It just showed her that they could be really big softies, no matter how much they tried to hide it.

By looking at the stuffed animals, Kagome could tell that Gwendal had been making them for quite some time. He was really skilled in knitting. And it made her wonder…

"Gwendal…?"

The said man looked up, asking, "Yes, Lady Kagome?"

Kagome smiled gently as she picked up a stuffed tabby kitten, "I must admit, you are quite skilled in knitting… far more skilled than any of the artisans and craftsman back in Cabalcade." Her compliment made Gwendal blush in modesty. "And well… I'm wondering… could you make something for me?"

"And what would that be?" No one had ever asked Gwendal to make something.

"Maybe… perhaps a black Pegasus? White ones are so common and a black one seems cuter." Kagome asked. It's true that back home on earth, she had never seen a stuffed Black Pegasus. In every toy store she went to, they were always white or pink and looked like they were mixed unicorn features. Not once had she seen a black one.

With a barely noticeable smile, Gwendal said that he would make one for her when had the chance just before she made her trip back to Cabalcade.

With a nod of thanks, Kagome decided that it was about time that she and Alexis took their leave. But before leaving, Kagome asked Gwendal where she could train a little. He had answered while pointing out the window that the courtyard outside would be best for her to train without disturbing anyone.

Giving her thanks once again, Kagome noticed that Alexis wanted to stay in the library… probably wanting to learn how to knit herself. Gwendal noticed this too and said that he'd keep an eye on her and probably teach her how to knit before taking her back to her room when she was falling asleep.

After giving another thank you, Kagome left for the courtyard leaving Alexis alone with Gwendal.

With a smirk on his face, Gwendal motioned for Alexis to follow him to the window. The thing is… Gwendal lied about the courtyard being where it wouldn't disturb anyone when the courtyard was really outside Conrad's window. Not to mention the brunette was a light sleeper.

/\/\/\/\/\

Conrad soon heard the sound of someone practicing with a sword. Getting up from bed while wrapping a warm robe around himself, he looked out the window to see a woman handling a sword. The said sword was unlike he any weapon he had seen with it looking about six feet in length with the blade alone. And it's style; the way it was forged… it looked like a Japanese sword from earth.

Stepping away from the window, Conrad went to change into is uniform and sword then left his room to investigate. When he made it to the courtyard, he was in awe at what was before him.

The Lady Kagome was the one who was practicing her sword and she was very skilled. She truly looked like a warrior of the night with the light of the full moon shining down on her, giving her the same glow he had seen about her at dinner. And the light snow that was falling around her only added to her already ethereal beauty. Her hair soon became loose from the ribbon that held it, creating an obsidian veil as she turned while making a fell swoop with her blade. And with the way her robes (which were her warmest training clothes) seem to float every time she maneuvered her sword and switched stances, it was like she was dancing an elegant but strong dance.

And if he looked closely, he could see that with every stroke of her blade Kagome was really slicing certain snowflakes right down the center… all with deadly precision.

Kagome then stopped her sword strokes when she felt someone watching her. She smirked to herself when she realized it was Conrad. 'If he wanted to watch,' She thought, 'He could have asked.'

Spinning her sword around once, she 'dropped'. A pained cry erupted from her lips as the tip landed on her foot. 'Three, two, one...' "Kagome!" Conrad yelled as he came running across the yard. 'Bingo.' She thought.

"Kagome are you okay?" Conrad said as he reached her side. "Come on, we have to get you to a healer!" Kagome turned to him with a smirk. She picked up the sword and re-sheathed it. "That always works… mind telling me why you felt the need to spy? I would have let you watch."

Conrad blinked, his jaw slack. Anger bubbled inside him as he realized that she had tricked him. "You- you." He said enraged, his finger pointed at her. That was until he noticed the playful twinkle in her eye. Slowly shaking his head, he gave off a relieved chuckle. "You are a sadistic slip of a thing you know that?"

Kagome nodded. "So I've been told."

"I will admit, that move would bring any male general to his knees. Very clever." He smiled.

"Thank you." Kagome replied with a cute smile before adding, "I've got my brother to thank for that. Now, will you answer my question as to why you felt the need to spy on me?"

"I had heard someone training here in the courtyard. I did not know that it was you." Conrad answered. When he remembered what she had said at dinner about her brother being a demon, he asked, "What else did he teach you?"

Kagome's smile became gentle before she turned and walked toward a snow-covered bench and said as she sat down with her sword in her lap, "Like I had said at dinner, he taught me everything that I needed to know about being a noblewoman and to be a skilled warrior. He also taught me to be quite the actress."

This made Conrad chuckle a bit.

Her brother was quite a teacher; he'd give her that. He complimented that her brother must've been very good man which she had answered, "Yes… he was a very good man."

With that, they soon hit it off. Conrad asked her many questions while Kagome had patiently answered them and Conrad answered her questions as well. While they were talking about training methods, Kagome asked if Conrad would like to witness her training her three guards in the morning and also witness her and Yuri Training.

When Conrad gave a confused yet curious expression when she invited him to watch her and Yuri train, Kagome asked with a smirk, "Yuri never told you that he was forced to learn about Kendo when he was a child?" Her answer came as Conrad shaking his head no. Kagome then elaborated, "During when Yuri and I were still able to see each other, my father taught the both of us kendo when he was still alive. Even though I had willingly taken his class, Yuri just took his class on a whim despite that his passion was baseball. His brother had said something about him not being cut out in learn how to handle a sword and that it must be embarrassing to have a girl be better than him in something that was mainly a male art of fighting."

"So Yuri took your father's classes to prove him wrong." Conrad concluded.

"Yeah. And with his determination to prove his brother wrong, Yuri was able to pass my dad's classes within half a year as an expert." Kagome said with a proud face. But even though Yuri passed long before her, Kagome was now a lot stronger with Sesshoumaru's harsh training and near death experiences. Her father, when he was alive, was a little strict but he didn't teach so that she and his other students could fight for their lives. She couldn't wait to fight Yuri, just to see how much he had rusted during the time they've been apart.

Conrad didn't know that Yuri knew how to use a sword what with how his match with Wolfram went when they had first met. Yuri didn't even unsheathe his sword during that time. He asked Kagome if he already knew how to fight with a sword, why didn't he fight properly during that time, Kagome said that Yuri only knew how to use Japanese swords and fight in the Japanese way. He didn't know how to fight the way people fight in this world.

With a new understanding, Conrad accepted her invitation to witness her train her guards and fighting Yuri but also asked if he could bring Gunter, Wolfram, Gwendal, and his mother could come and watch as well.

With Kagome's approval, they went their separate ways to their rooms to rest up for the morning. But before they were more than a few feet away from each other, Kagome asked, "Conrad… how did you hear me here in the courtyard?"

And with a smile, Conrad answered, "This courtyard is right outside my bedroom window."

Unknown to both of them as they left with a final goodnight, Gwendal watched with a smiling sleepy Alexis who still held the pink bear with white angel wings in her arms. The dark haired commander saw and heard the entire interaction and was pleased that they had hit it off so well.

Picking Alexis up in his arms, he walked toward the door to leave the library to put the little girl to bed. He could wait for morning to come to see the lady Kagome training with her guards and Yuri. He also wondered how she and Conrad would fair against each other.

/\/\/\/\/\

Kagome awoke bright and early with her guards waiting for her in the courtyard where she and Conrad spoke the night before. And with her guards was Yuri, stretching for his morning run with Conrad.

The said brunette soldier said that he would be running laps with Yuri before he watches her soldiers train. Kagome only smirked when she said that her and her soldiers were going to be running laps first anyway.

After her guards were done stretching, Kagome ordered them to line up, one behind the other to get ready for their laps. As Yuri gave the word to start, they were off.

Just as they had set off, Gwendal with Gunter, Wolfram, Cherri and Anissina came along with Freda and Alexis (who still kept the bear that Gwendal gave her). They had heard from Gwendal what had happened last night and wanted to see the fight between Kagome and Yuri that was supposed to come after her training with her guards.

At first they thought that Yuri wouldn't be able to win because hey thought that his skills with a sword were poor but when Gwendal told them that Yuri was skilled in swords (just the different kind) they all decided to wait until the time came.

With Kagome, Yuri, and Conrad during their running, one of Kagome's guards started to lag behind due to it being to cold for him to run. Kagome noticed this and told the others to keep going while they would be right behind them.

Conrad could see that she cared a lot for her men and believed that none should be left behind. She was a leader at heart who treated her men equally.

True to her word, Kagome and the guard who fell behind came just as they stopped in the courtyard. After giving the said guard some water, Kagome started her men off with their swordplay. From everyone who was watching, they could tell that she was a very patient and firm when training her men. With each of her guards she fought one on one with, she was able to find and rectify any errors her men had.

Conrad was thoroughly impressed by her skill. As for the others, they all thought that she was a female version of Conrad when it came to teaching his men and training them.

When the training of her men finished, Kagome then asked Yuri to fight her for old times sake. Much to everyone's surprise, Yuri had wholeheartedly agreed to fight. Once Freda had handed him two swords of different lengths (a long sword and a short sword. Standard samurai swords), Yuri made his way to where Kagome stood.

With smirks on each of their faces, Kagome and Yuri started their match. Everyone who knew Yuri well was amazed at his skill and how fierce he seemed. But his skills were a bit below Kagome's.

By the time they had crossed swords for the last time, it looked like Yuri was about to win when he had drawn his short sword. But Kagome gave a grin before trusting her knee up and hit Yuri at the corner of his mouth, making him almost fall back with a bleeding lip but he and Kagome jumped away from each other with expressions that clearly said they were having fun.

/\/\/\/\/\

These kinds of fights happened every morning for at least three months. And every now and then, Conrad would fight Kagome too but whether Conrad lost to Kagome every time or not nobody knew for sure.

Everyone then gradually notice that Conrad was always trying to find a way to speak with her or at least be in her company for any amount of time.

They could clearly tell that he was head over heels for the new Queen of Cabalcade. And Kagome herself, they knew that she was getting very attached to the half-breed to the point of being very attracted to him.

By the second month of Kagome's stay Blood Pledge Castle in New Makoku, the treaty for peace between Kagome's kingdom and Yuri's was officially signed and a huge celebration was held a week after the signing. It seemed that the rest of Kagome's advisors couldn't fool their queen in telling her that marriage solves many things. Kagome never had as much fun as she did during the celebration. With all her training and with her quest on collecting jewel shards, it was all work and no play.

And during her stay in New Makoku, Conrad had been very sweet and a complete gentleman.

On the last week of the third month, Kagome's stay soon came to an end when she had to return to Cabalcade… much to everyone's disappointment. During her stay, everyone came to like her and she had become good friends with everyone.

Kagome and those who had accompanied her were getting their things tied to their horses and prepare to leave. Yuri had already given his goodbyes, same with Wolfram, Anissina, and Cherri. Gwendal, along with Conrad behind him came up to Kagome just as she had helped Alexis onto her horse.

When she had turned to them, Gwendal was holding out a dark blue bag. He soon answered her curious silent question, "What you had requested… with something extra." A light blush was on his cheeks as his head was turned slightly.

Upon opening the bag, Kagome's eyes met a pair of dark blue buttons that were sewn for the eyes. And they belonged to the stuffed black Pegasus that Kagome asked Gwendal to make. And with the stuffed toy was a beanie that had black fox ears with white tips! (It looks a lot like the hats that Gwendal gave Yuri and Wolfram when they had gone to Big Shimaron. But instead of bear ears, they're fox ears)

Kagome couldn't help but tackle Gwendal in a huge hug with so many thanks. As soon as she had lit go of him, Kagome put on the beanie with a happy grin.

Conrad couldn't help but blush and smile at how cute Kagome looked in the beanie while cuddling his brother's latest creation knitted from yarn. He was a little saddened that she had to return to her kingdom that resided in human territory but knew that she had no other choice since she was the current ruler of that kingdom.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Kagome was standing in front of him with a small smile as she said, "Even with you blushing and smiling, I can still see the sadness and longing in your eyes."

With small chuckle, he answered, "I'm sorry. It's just that with you here, it's been so lively with his majesty. And now that you're leaving…"

"I'll come back. Someday. Or if you want, you could come with Yuri if he ever receives an invitation for anything. Even for a visit."

One of Kagome's guards walked up and spoke, "Milady, we must be going."

With a nod to the guard, Kagome turned her attention back to Conrad. He then held her hand in his to lay a kiss on it before handing her a necklace that had a beautiful dragon medallion with a beautiful gem that reminded her of a blue opal.

Kagome was speechless as she lit Conrad tie it around her neck. She also couldn't help but hug him like she had hugged Gwendal, but unlike with Gwendal, Kagome gave him a kiss on the corner of his lips earning a strawberry red expression from him.

But before she could pull away, Conrad gave her a kiss of his own upon her lips. The kiss itself at first wasn't returned due to Kagome being surprised until she gave in with as much passion as he. Conrad soon deepened the kiss, not wanting to let Kagome go. Queen or not, he will admit that during the three months that she had stayed at Blood Pledge Castle that he had fallen for Kagome. Everything about her was just so unique… everything he could've asked for in a woman and he didn't want to let her go as he wrapped his arms around her, even if it meant neglecting her duty as a queen of her kingdom.

Conrad's lips felt so soft against Kagome's… and the passion she felt from them… it was enough to make her feel like she was melting and weak in the knees. Thinking that she was going to fall, even with Conrad's arms around her, Kagome wrapped hers around her his neck. Yes, she too didn't want to leave. She wanted to be with him but she knew that as a queen, she couldn't neglect her duties. But she promised that she come back if only to see him.

With much urgency from her advisors, Kagome and Conrad released each other from their embrace. Both a bit flushed and out of breathe from their kiss. Once their breathing was calmed, Kagome had stepped up onto her horse with Conrad's help and with one last look into each other's gaze with their hands clasped in each others' grasp, Kagome rode off as soon as Conrad had lit go of her hand.

Conrad watched as she rode off with the hope of being able to see her again.

/\/\/\/\/\

Five years later, in Cabalcade the sound of a baby crying sounded throughout the Cabalcade Castle as Yuri and his group made there way down the halls to meet Conrad who stood outside the room where the crying was coming from.

(Those who went with Yuri were Gwendal, Gunter, Wolfram, and Cherri."

Conrad had been writing to Kagome with every chance he had and she did the same. And by the second year with one of Kagome's many visits to New Makoku, the brunette commander of New Makoku had proposed to the young former miko. The wedding was just gorgeous even though Kagome thought it was a bit too much when the entire Kingdom of Cabalcade and New Makoku were invited. After the honeymoon, Yuri told Conrad that he should go to Cabalcade to be with his new wife, which everyone agreed was the best option.

With her having a new daughter-in-law, it was something Cherri just had to celebrate for. All that she had to do now was marry off Gwendal and she would be able to have plenty of grandbabies to spoil.

And speaking of Grandbabies… Kagome and Conrad just had their first newborn child. At first, Conrad was so nervous about being a father but after some reassurance from his mother and some others who resided within Cabalcade Castle, he was able to calm down a bit about him thinking that he might be a bad father.

Yuri came up to Conrad and asked, "How's Kagome doing?"

Conrad just smiled and answered, "She's fine. Along with the baby."

Everyone was happy to hear the news. Because on the night that Kagome went into labor, they had received a message from Conrad about it. The news caused them to travel all night to get to Cabalcade. And since the only way they could get to the human kingdom was by ship, they haven't been able to sleep a wink because they were all so worried.

When the midwife told them they were free to enter, they were met with a sight of Kagome holding a beautiful baby girl in her arms. The said baby had Conrad's brown hair with her mother's blue eyes but they knew her hair would darken, as she grew older. When Conrad was able to hold his daughter in his arms, they had never seen him so happy.

Seeing as they were all tired, Kagome suggested that it was probably best that they rest for a bit from their trip with an assurance that the baby wasn't going anywhere. Yuri and the others decided that it was best too since they were practically falling asleep themselves and said that they would see them and the baby soon after they had rested up, following Freda to their rooms.

Before leaving out the door, Gwendal came up to them and pulled out a hat that was very similar to the one he had given Kagome five years ago (which she still kept for winters) and helped put it on the baby while apologizing for if it didn't fit. Kagome giggled at how cute her daughter looked with a perfect fit while Conrad chuckled. They both thanked their older brother/brother-in-law for the gift before he had left with Alexis leading him to his own room.

Once he was gone, Conrad had laid their now sleeping daughter in Kagome's arms before taking off his boots to climb into bed next to his wife.

When he was settled, Kagome asked him what they should name their daughter. After thinking while wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Conrad answered, "How about Hotaru? A name from earth…"

"Hotaru… Firefly… That's a beautiful name." Kagome then snuggled into his embrace before falling into a fitful sleep, which Conrad soon followed.

* * *

DONE! I'm sorry of the last part seemed rushed. I really wanted to get this up while my muse for Kyo Kara Maoh was still in. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed it- even you Numberman123.

I don't know what the next one-shot will be but please be patient with me. And I hope you guys review, It would really be appreciated.


End file.
